


To Help #6

by Chibi_Seren



Series: To Help [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Unrequited Love, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/M, Foul Langauge, NSFW, fighting fire with fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Seren/pseuds/Chibi_Seren
Summary: How would the RFA + Co, help out MC who was cheated on by another one of the RFA + Co members? Especially if the former person was in love with MC themselves?





	To Help #6

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh only one more to post after this one and this series is finished! Please bear with me I'm just trying to move all my work from Tumblr on to here :)

_Holding her close to him he marvelled at the velvet of her skin gliding over his, the scent of her perfume, the salt of her sweat and her lust bewitching him, the sounds she made as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder exciting him even more… there was nothing about this woman he was willing to deny himself. How could he stop doing this? They both knew it was wrong- but he couldn’t give her up._

_This would only end in disaster._

 

* * *

 

MC sprinted out the front door of the house and nearly toppled over her weary husband as he exited the car. Wrapping her arms around him she smothered his face with kisses, he giggled readily accepting her affection as he coiled his arms about her waist. Yoosung laughed as he lifted her up and swayed her body side to side as she clung to him as if her life depended on it, her face burrowed between his neck and shoulders.

“I missed you so much,” her voice muffled by his jacket. “I hate when you go away to these things, one week away from you is far too long,” MC pouted, a small sniffle escaping her. Yoosung’s heart melted at the sound that forced him to lower her and take her face into both his hands; his thumbs caressing her cheeks softly, enjoying the softness under his fingers. Bending down he found his wife’s lips and stroked them with his own, relishing the familiar sweet taste of home.  Humming contentedly as her husband’s tongue slipped into her mouth MC could feel a familiar thrum in her core, quiet but insistent, slowly spreading throughout her body. Pressing against Yoosung until his back hit the side of the car, MC let her hands roam all over his lean arms and the expanse of his back- he was not the broadest or burliest of men but he was hers and she loved every inch of him.

Breaking the kiss as he gasped for air Yoosung couldn’t help but laugh as he nuzzled his over eager wife, looking covertly around to see if any of their neighbours were watching them. Sure enough, there was Mrs. Lee and Mrs. Pak standing in their respective driveways just gaping at them with severe disapproving expressions affixed on their wrinkled faces. A deep flush coloured Yoosung’s face and ears as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, lifting a shy hand in greeting only to have the old bats lift their nose in the air and return to their conversation… _which was undoubtedly about the young couple down the road who had no shame and screwed around like rabbits on the footpath for all to see._

MC laughed until her sides hurt, falling onto him and ignoring the gossiping women across the road as she whispered into his ear, “They’re just jealous that they don’t have handsome husbands let alone husbands that want to touch them like you touch me.” Yoosung turned a deep shade of red at his wife’s words and began coughing into his hand after choking on his own saliva.

“I uh, haha MC… you know I can never get used to you talking like that-” he admitted before turning back into the car to reach for his suitcase. “Come on sweetheart, let’s get inside before those women start heckling us,” he said as he ushered her back into their house. Taking him by the hand MC led him to their bed and pushed him down knocking the air out of him. Lowering herself slowly onto the mattress she crouched down on all fours and slowly crawled above him until she was face to face with him, a cheeky grin plastered on her face and her eyes twinkling mischievously. 

Seating herself over his hips MC lightly drew herself back and forth over the half erect bulge in his pants, enjoying the soft whimpers that came from her timid husband. Tugging hurriedly at the blue button-down shirt still tucked into his waist, MC pulled the shirt up until both his arms were free from their confines however kept the shirt over his face, limiting his vision. This was not a new thing for them, MC loving to intensify his experiences by taking away one sense from him to heighten another. Running her nails over his creamy skin increasing the pressure in some areas and merely skimming in others, she bit her lip holding in her excitement at her husband’s breathing fluctuating and the tiny trembles in the muscles of his stomach and thighs she could feel underneath her.

Laying her body flat over his as she slowly gyrated her hips over him again she let one of her own husky moans over where his mouth would be under the shirt, her warm breath seeping through the material and onto his skin. Yoosung bucked unwillingly into MC causing them both to grunt at the friction created between them. Feeling herself start to lose control MC gently pulled at the shirt until it revealed her husband’s reddened face, his mouth open and already panting- begging for her attention. MC was a good wife, she lived to satisfy her husband… and herself.

“Stick out your tongue baby,” she ordered watching as the blonde’s pupils dilated even more as he followed her instruction without question, slowly allowing the muscle to slide out of his mouth, “You’re not allowed to move anything, do you hear me Yoosung? Not your hands, not your feet, not your tongue. All of you is mine until I say otherwise… is that what you want?” she asked pausing to allow him time to answer. Her lust driven partner unable to form words properly simply nodded his head, tongue still out- _such a good little puppy_.

MC held his face still with a firm grip on his jaw, bringing her tongue to twine around his until even his tongue was trembling from having to stay still. Enclosing her lips around it she started to suck on it, drawing her lips back and forth along the abused muscle- knowing her poor Yoosung wanted nothing more for her to repeat her actions but around a very different body part. Releasing his tongue after one final firm suck she looked back down upon him, admiring how overcome and licentious he became under her modest ministrations. Running a gentle hand through his hair, MC gave him a few moments to collect himself until his desire filled daze turned to one filled with adoration and awe. “You can touch me Yoosung,” MC whispered as she placed a sweet peck on his nose, her arms extending past the sides of his head, like a cat languidly stretching. She felt his larger hands glide over her back and over her shoulders, pinning her to him so she couldn’t move away from him more than the craning of her neck backwards would allow.

“Did you miss me that much sweetheart?” he asked reaching up to kiss at the hallow of her neck and along her collarbones. Allowing him a temporary moment of power over her, MC revelled in the feeling of his soft lips drifting along her chest then back up to her neck.

“I really did! I hate it when you leave for those conferences! Do they have to hold them so often? And why do they always go on for a whole week?!” she moped as she twirled one of her fingers in his hair, loving how soft his hair was even after bleaching it all these years. Moving one of his hands to cradle the back of her head he brought her head back down to kiss her thoroughly until she had to break away to catch her breath, making her husband chuckle.

“I’m sorry MC, you know I’d much rather be here with you and at the clinic but these things are held to make sure that we always have to most up to date information about the latest innovations and treatments, if I knew you wouldn’t be bored to death I’d take you with me,” he explained to his sulking wife. Sighing deeply sat back up balancing her weight on his chest, letting her bottom lip jut out adorably to display her displeasure at the situation.

“Ahh well, I guess I just have to look at it as my time to miss you and my chance to make up for lost time once you get you home,” she tried to convince herself as she climbed off of him, smirking as she saw the still very prominent erection he had. Yoosung propped himself up on his elbows looking at his wife in disbelief for leaving him so unsatisfied- making MC tut at him and scold him like a little boy. “Tsk tsk tsk, you’ve been a naughty boy love, making sure you attend every seminar of the year to insure I miss you so much… so you stay right there on that bed, don’t move a muscle until I come back. I’ll show you what I do to naughty boys when I return,” she promised as she turned on her heel to exit the room biting back a laugh at the frustrated noise he made when she was out of his sight.

Deciding to make the boy suffer with anticipation she picked up his suitcase and decided to start the laundry while he waited- might as well kill two birds with one stone. Pulling out all the clothes she began the tedious job of turning out all the pockets in his pants and jackets; no matter how mature that man had gotten over the years unfortunately making sure his pockets were empty was not a trait he managed to pick up for himself. He had ruined more than three phones by forgetting they were in his jeans before putting them through the washing machine. Hearing Yoosung’s phone ring in the distance she knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold out and would answer it before the fourth ring, he always felt bad when he makes people wait on the phone when they’ve taken the time to call him… and right on cue just before the fourth ring MC could hear his youthful voice chime a pleasant greeting. Smiling to herself as she tried to think of an ample punishment for disobeying a direct order, she turned out his favourite blazer only to find a small, crumpled piece of material. Did Yoosung get a cold while he was away? Why else would he have a handkerchief in his pocket? Pulling it out to inspect it with her open palm MC had look at it twice to insure it was what she thought it was.

It was a pair of used women’s underwear.

It wasn’t hers.

She heard the heavy and rushed steps of Yoosung running towards her, it was only a matter of seconds before he was standing in the doorway with his phone in hand, an expression of fear written all over his face. His amethyst eyes darting between MC’s face and her open palm with the offensive article of clothing, Yoosung began to splutter out nonsensical noises and a bunch of ‘I can explains’. Dropping the underwear to the ground like it was diseased MC kept her eyes upon the tacky bright yellow thong as she sadly spoke to her husband, “I guess… _ha_ … I guess you were a lot naughtier than I gave you credit for, Yoosung.”  

Walking past him, careful not to brush any part of her body against his as she did, she paused for a moment before snapping, “Guess they didn’t teach the meaning of monogamy well enough at that fancy club of yours in University, did they?”

MC waited for another wash of shame to settle over her husband before walking away from him, doing her best to ignore his incessant clamouring, his cries for her to wait- that it wasn’t what she thought, that she had to forgive him… _forgive him?_

Turning back around so abruptly that he nearly walked into her, Yoosung stumbled back before gathering himself and lunged for her- his arms spiralling around her to hold her in place, to keep her there with him, even if it was just in body.

“Please MC, Please just hear me out!” he pleaded, fat tears rolling down his cheeks onto her shoulders. She said nothing and she didn’t fight his hold on her so the young vet steeled himself and began to clarify everything. “I… I’m sorry sweetheart, I was… I was weak. I didn’t mean to hurt you- I was just really drunk and I was feeling down on myself because all the other men at the conference kept snickering at me for marrying so young, for marrying my first girlfriend- like that was something to be ashamed of… that my lack of experience made me less of a man…”

Growing ever more rigid in his embrace MC could feel her eyes roll at her husband’s pitiful excuse. Her lip curling in disgust, she waited to see if he had anything else to say for himself receiving no indication otherwise she assumed he was finished. Pushing away from him she didn’t immediately flinch when his hands clambered up to hold her by the shoulder, the warmth of his touch only amplified by the heat of the phone still in his hand.

_“… He’s fucking lying! It wasn’t a one-time thing! Yoosung belongs with me! He told me he loved me!”_

MC turned her attention to the screen- the other woman was still on the line? Incredulous at her husband’s absolutely idiocy, MC stepped back to snatch the phone from his grip.

“What did you say? Who is this?” she snapped, her fierce eyes locking onto the cowering man before her. “You better fucking answer me right now!” she hollered down the line, the muscles in her body so tense they were starting to hurt her. The stranger held a shrill voice that pierced her ears, her words only serving to put the final nail in the coffin shaped like her heart.

“My name is Woo Su-Jin, I’m another Vet from the conference… the same conference your husband attends twice a year for the last three years… but let’s be honest shall we _Mrs._ Kim? The conference is held once a year… the other time he comes to me for the whole week… He has since the beginning.”  

MC held the oncoming onslaught of tears at bay knowing that crying now would only give the other woman on the line some sort of victory over her, that she managed to steal away her husband and also made her cry. 

Fuck that. She was stronger than that- stronger than all of this.

“He wants me you know? He says that he just doesn’t know how to end it with you because you were his first love and he doesn’t want to hurt you… so I took initiative… I’ve had enough to waiting around for his affection whenever I can get it and surely you mustn’t like being played, right? I did us both a favour-” MC pressed ‘end call’ unable to hear the woman’s self-serving diatribe for one second longer. She wasn’t looking out for anyone other than herself and she was sorely mistaken if she thought MC bought that for a second.  Throwing the phone back to her shocked husband, MC continued her way back to the bedroom, picking up her handbag and car keys. Absolute panic ran through Yoosung at seeing her head towards the front door- _out the door and out of his life?_ He couldn’t let that happen. Side stepping around her so he managed to cut her off by extending his limbs out to the door frame blocking her from leaving, he leant forward trying to search her eyes for any sign of forgiveness.  
  
“Please don’t leave MC, we need to talk about this. We can’t leave it like this-”

“I did nothing wrong Yoosung” she said, enunciating every syllable clearly. Yoosung nodded agreeing with her.

“No of course not MC- I… I never said you did… but-”

“I. Did. Nothing. Wrong. Here!” she yelled into his face, insuring she held his purple tinted stare. “So, if I want to leave… I will leave. If I choose to forgive you, I will forgive you. And if I choose to never see your fucking shit eating, lying, cheating face again- I won’t. _I won’t_.” Slamming her hands against one of his arms that formed the blockade and ignoring his yelp of pain, she unlocked her car on the street and quickly made her way to the driver’s side without so much as a glance back to him. Throwing her bag down onto the passenger seat, she closed her eyes and sat back trying to quell her emotions before setting out. A knock of the window saw her face to face with the desperate man, standing in the street during broad daylight with only his pants on. MC pressed the button to automatically lock all the car doors, the clicking noise causing the blonde man further distress.  

“Please MC don’t go! Remember Zen when he got into that argument with Jumin, he rode so carelessly because he was too emotional-” he screamed through the glass, muffling his cracking voice. Lowering the window so she didn’t have to yell back at him, she bristled at how close his face to hers through the open space.

“My safety is no longer your concern Yoosung,” she bit out staring out the windscreen, refusing to look at him- the blonde was far too expressive for his own good- she could tell just by his face that he did in fact, feel terrible- but at what? At being found out or because he actually hurt her? Betrayed her? Made her out to be the fool? Anger swelled over her as she accidentally turned her head and made eye contact with him. His beautiful, youthful face brightening at what he must have seen as her acquiescence, as hope. He was wrong.

Drawing her fist back she let guided it until it found its target- his left eye.

Stumbling back in pain away from the car, holding his trembling hand over his eye with a look of disbelief that she actually hit him, Yoosung called out to MC. Ignoring him and the sharp pricks attacking at the inside of her nose and the corner of her eyes, trampling over them with tumultuous thoughts of Yoosung, fury rushing forward in her tears stead. Turning the key in the ignition MC sharply turned around the street to leave behind her problems, at least for the moment… slamming her foot on the brakes, she changed gear and reversed two houses back to the astonishment of the two pedestrians still standing there. Lowering her passenger window and leaning forward so the decrepit old gossips could hear her properly,

“Hey crazy old crones! Yes, I’m talking to you two! My husband is a good for nothing asshole who cheats on me regularly. Go. Fucking. Wild.”

Smiling despite her exceedingly petty behaviour she sped off, leaving her husband who was still holding his head to wave pathetically at the two women who were clucking their tongues and shaking their heads at him.

MC was a woman on a mission, she needed alcohol. Lots of alcohol.

* * *

Walking around the house half asleep as he brushed his teeth, Saeran paused at the front camera monitors, a car pulled up their driveway? Was that MC’s car? Watching on, the man had to admit his curiosity was peaked when she flung her door open and huffed and looked as if she was arguing with an imaginary friend. Hefting out what he could only describe as an arsenal of bags filled with what looked like liquor bottles while trying to balance her handbag and her car keys between her teeth- Saeran honestly thought about going out to assist her… oh but watching her struggle with carrying everything just made her forget how tempting she looked in that short fluttery dress… and how the wind would pick up and lift her skirts up just that little bit.

_God damn it._

Rushing towards the sink in the kitchen, Saeran spat out the minty foam and then doused his head with the cold water- in a vain attempt to break whatever spell she had cast over him again. He thought he was over it, that she no longer captivated him like she did when he first saw her- he was wrong.

Saeran knew it was a bad idea to choose this girl, he kept telling himself that when he first spotted her taking the train to and from university. He didn’t know why she was the one he chose to send the messenger application to- she was just an ordinary girl living her life. Though as he continued observing her he found that he couldn’t stop- he’d log into remote cameras to watch over her journey from her house to the train station to the school and all the way back again. He’d watch as she was picked up from her house to go out to the movies, to the dentist’s or grocery shopping. He couldn’t tear his eyes from her. So when the saviour wished to confirm that she was his perfect choice for the task at hand he had to say yes- he hadn’t even looked for anyone else.

When it was finally time to pick her up from what he assumed was hell, to liberate her and take her to paradise, to be together in bliss, he was too late; he was confronted by his idiot brother and her flaxen-haired toy- just seeing the younger man raised the hairs on the back of his neck and his guard was instantly up. What did MC see in this child? This boy who knew nothing of real pain or suffering? This boy who knew nothing of the world and walked around with his head stuck in clouds of cotton candy? Rose coloured glasses and all that shit. Just seeing him stand in front of him- professing that he’d do anything to make sure MC was safe, that she was the woman he loved and blah blah blah – _seriously shut the fuck up._ Although he ( _ ~~now~~_ ) regretted that his actions made the kid lose some sight in his eye, he also had to confess that it felt good to hurt him- for daring to look upon the one that was meant for him, the one thing in the world he had chosen for himself, it was only fitting he paid a price for stealing her away.

She was even there when Saeyoung had infiltrated the base again- to take him back home. He was screaming that he wasn’t going anywhere with them and it was her, with her arms out beckoning him out to her- her words that made him leave with them that day.   
  
“Saeran, this isn’t your home. This isn’t paradise, she is not your Saviour. Only _you_ can be your saviour. Now, it’s time.”

“Time? Time for what?”

“Time for you to go home.”

That word. Home. He wanted to laugh; it had sounded so good to him when it fell from her lips, but when he realised that his home was with Saeyoung and hers was with Yoosung… when they excited the car and walked out hand in hand… it was all he could do to not chase after her and keep her chained up in his room, just to keep her close. When he was secluded from everyone as he recovered, he welcomed his fevered dreams, because everywhere he looked he could see MC. Of course, when he woke from his delirium it was again, too late, years had passed and suddenly he was at their engagement party- he was certain he wasn’t invited, yet idiot big brother insisted he was and gave him little say as to whether he was or was not attending.

Seeing her stand there at the entrance of the small events hall, dressed in a stunning silver white gown Saeran realised that the Saviour of Mint Eye was merely a poor counterfeit of what a true saviour looked like; MC was a vision. The closer he got to her he could see the colour of her dress matched his hair perfectly, that it seemed like she was trying to match herself to him and not the man beside her, wearing a bow tie of the same shade. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and his brother, she had leaned in for a kiss on the cheek and he still swears that he had felt a jolt of electricity race through him at her touch. Saeran was completely nonplussed while she had looked perfectly at ease- proving that it was all in his head, all one sided, she didn’t ( ~~how could she?~~ ) feel the same. It was nearing the end of the night and many of the guests were saying their goodbyes to the happy couple though, luckily for him, they were at differing ends of the room- Yoosung deeper in whilst MC manned the exit. Approaching the woman, he let his eyes roam over her figure, to take in how the lights from the hall, the lamps hanging outside and the stars danced over her; making her look like an ancient sprite or nymph running around the garden in nothing but beams of moonlight to cover herself… she was magical in every sense to him… and she was never to be his. Fanning herself with one hand, she had paused abruptly when she saw him advancing towards her.

“It’s hot in there isn’t Sae-”

“Don’t marry him,” he had blurted out accidentally. He was just thinking it and without warning it had come out of his mouth. He surveyed MC’s face when she realised what he had said, her bright smile faltering ever so briefly before being righted.

“Excuse me?” she asked, hoping that he would change what he had said, lest things become more awkward for everyone, what MC failed to realise was the Saeran didn’t give two shits about anything being awkward.   
  
“Please, please don’t marry him,” he repeated as his intense aquamarine eyes fixated on hers.

“I… I don’t understand… what is it?… Saeran?” she stuttered as what he assumed a million thoughts dashed through her head at his sudden request, her hand reaching out to touch his bicep. Jerking his arm away and grabbing her hand causing her to yelp a little in surprise, he pulled her closer to him so she could feel his lips move against hers as he spoke,

“Please. Please… don’t,” he begged as he released his hold on her and left without another word, not turning back when he heard her call out his name. He didn’t sleep after that. The smell of her perfume haunted him. The feel of her lips on his cheek chased away any drowsiness. The sound of her voice calling out for him jarring him awake whenever he’d close his eyes. A knot of anxious energy had balled in the pit of his stomach and with each passing day, he added another cord of knots around it making it impossible to unravel.  Months or years flew by in a hazy blur for him as he sat in a peaceful cabin retreat for Yoosung’s bachelor party. It was a nice quiet way to celebrate the young man’s next step in life, even if all Saeran wanted to do was trip him over. While everyone else went off to get another refill of drinks at the bar Saeran took the opportunity to speak to the soon to be groom. Leaning forward he beckoned the blonde to do the same, using his glass to shield his mouth from the side just in case anyone could read his lips.

“Yoosung,” he began but was quickly interrupted by the boy’s peels of laughter as he responded with a salute. “Yoosung… you’re going to marry MC in two days-”

“Yes I am! In two days I can say I’ll be the happiestest man everrrr” he giggled, swirling his   empty glass letting the ice clink against the tumbler walls.

“What about MC?” Saeran asked solemnly, watching the drunken show before him intently.

“Huh? Watcha mean?” he asked slurring his words together as he sleepily rubbed at his eye. “I mean, what about MC… will she be the happiest woman ever? Will you make sure that she is never sad or never hurt?” he ground out, getting more and more irritated at the blonde’s naivety. Yoosung put his glass down, big gem coloured eyes as wide as saucers looking up at Saeran.  

“O-Of course! Saeran, Hyung, of course- at least I’ll always try!” he decreed weepily, beating his chest with his fist for good measure. “I’m going to be the best husband I can be! I promise!”

“Tsk, don’t promise me- promise her. I’m not marrying you… thank God”

“But Hyung I’d be such a good husband to you!” the younger male cried, the liquor obviously starting to go to his brain. “I’m a good cook! I’m pretty tidy! I don’t smoke or-”

“Would you shut up I’m not going to marry you… and stop calling me that” he snapped back at him.

“You don’t want me to call you Saeran?” Yoosung asked looking thoroughly confused, tapping his chin with his index finger pensively. “Would you rather you be called-”

“Not my name idiot, Hyung, don’t call me Hyung! I’m not your older brother or anything so cut it out!” Saeran barked feeling uncomfortable. If Yoosung called him Hyung then it meant that he had to look out for him, take care of him… and he couldn’t do that if he was secretly hoping for his fiancé to wake up and leave him at the alter and run away with him…

Leaping across the table knocking over glasses and ashtrays and half a bottle of Jumin’s favourite wine, Yoosung wrapped his arms around Saeran, cuddling up to the man who looked like he wanted to set himself on fire just to get rid of the idiot hugging him.

“Awww don’t be like that Hyung, Saeran… you’re family now!” he yawned into his leather jacket much to Saeran’s annoyance.   
  
“Then as family let me warn you… if you fail to live up to your promise, I’ll kill you,” he uttered low enough so the returning RFA members couldn’t hear. Yoosung slowly backed away from his hugging post and returned to his seat sobering up slightly when he registered what the leather clad male had threatened him with. Making clear eye contact with him, Yoosung gave a small, imperceptible nod- agreeing to Saeran’s terms. The knot that had formed in his stomach now branching out and connecting to all his organs- he didn’t know if he had wanted Yoosung to back away from his intimidation tactics or step up to them so he could be the man that MC deserved. Either way he was left wanting.

The familiar chatter of Jumin, Zen and Saeyoung had returned to the table and Yoosung quickly forgot anything he had talked to him about, which was probably for the best; he didn’t want him to question him if he had any feelings so MC because Saeran was the worst liar known to man.

“Hey! Hey! Saeran I saw you and Yoosung getting rather cosy just before,” Saeyoung teased as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at him.

“And… what’s your point?” he chided, his chin cocking up in a challenge, his arms crossed in front of him. Saeyoung chuckled as he leant in and placed a hand conspiratorially over the side of his mouth, as if he were about to divulge a bombshell of a secret,

_“…Does Saeran Choi is gay?”_

**“FUCK OFF YOU ASSHOLE!”**

* * *

 

Then they were married. They ran the perfect little veterinary clinic. They had the perfect marriage, he’d never seen a couple happier- they truly did love each other. Stepping back Saeran made the conscious effort to keep away from MC, he may have been a little crazy and prone to sadism but he had some morals. She was happily married. She didn’t need him.

Undoubtedly MC noticed that whenever she was included in non-RFA activities Saeran would always mysteriously vanish or not show up at all- had she done something to upset him or offend him? She had tried on multiple occasions to bring it up with him but he’d always make some sort of excuse to get away from her like _she_ was the one who had tried to activate the bomb in the place he lived! As more time passed MC just began to accept that maybe Saeran just really didn’t like her and tried her best to avoid him as well; and for a time that really worked in his favour- then she comes before him, blustering back into his life like a thunderstorm, beautiful, dangerous, loud and electric; he didn’t stand a chance against her.

_Please MC, don’t knock. Don’t knock._   
  


* * *

 

She knocked.

More like she was screaming for Saeyoung to open the door because she didn’t know the Arabic word for water. Arguing with himself if he should let her in or not he continued to watch the camera feed, her handbag slipping off her shoulder, the weight of the drinks in her arms forcing her to hunch over at an odd angle as she kicked at the door.

“Saeyoung!” she screamed, “You get your red-headed butt out here and help me! Is this how you treat your best friend you jackass? Just you wait when I see you next! I’m going to burn your eyebrows off and draw dicks there to replace them! In permanent- fucking- marker!” a tiny sob came out of her mouth before she managed to kick the door again, bags slipping off her fingers, clinking noisily against the concrete footpath. “C’mon ‘Young… please open the door…”

Against his better judgement he pressed the button to open the door that separated them just in time to see her bending over to pick up all her fallen items, the front of her dress hanging low enough for him to see that she most likely wasn’t wearing a bra. Standing up to her full height she looked up into Saeran’s eyes expecting to see his brother’s amber orbs instead of his clear turquoise, so he didn’t feel too troubled by the utter shock that she displayed. Two minutes went by without either talking and barely moving, until Saeran got bored.

“It’s Maa’” he said breaking the silence that had settled between them. MC pulled a confused face not quite following where he was leading with this. “Maa’?” she parroted hoping that he would give her some more clue as to his meaning.

“Water… in Arabic? It’s Maa’” he repeated like it was just common knowledge and that she should have felt foolish to not know that. Another three heartbeats passed in awkwardness with MC biting at her lips still scrambling with her arms full of items.  
  
“I uh… is… is Saeyoung home Saeran?” she finally inquired sick of the boy’s lack of manners, she really didn’t need this right now. She needed her best friend. A pitcher (or three) of margaritas and a plan to destroy her cheating husband. She didn’t need a socially stunted man child who seemed perpetually afraid of her.

“He’s out,” he answered lamely as if she couldn’t figure that out herself, biting down on her tongue to control the acid that was about to pour from it, she took in a deep breath before releasing it, counting to 10.

“Did he mention when he’d be back?” she fumed only to have her best friend’s brother shrug uselessly.

“It was between one week and one month.”

“That’s a pretty big gap Saeran.”

“It’s Saeyoung,” he offered as if that completely explained everything… although the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Releasing an agitated groan while she bounced up and down in irritation, she could do nothing but sigh and give up. There was no one else she could go to, Zen was at a shoot until late that evening, Jaehee was with Jumin and both were far too busy to entertain the sad drunk girl and V… was probably climbing the alps somewhere taking gorgeous photos with his one good eye… _how the hell did that even work anyway?_

“Thanks anyway, I’ll just- if you talk to him before I do tell the idiot to call me, thanks anyways,” she grumbled as she started to turn around back towards her car, though as she did, the weak plastic bag snapped under the pressure and sent bottles rolling every which way. Cursing her luck for the day MC put the rest of the things dangling off her to the corner and bent over to pick up the errant alcohol trying to escape her. Reaching for the gin she was surprised to find another warm hand around the body of the bottle- Saeran was finally acting like a person and was helping her, however the moment she started thinking that he decided to act weird again by grasping her wrist and bringing her hand in closer to his face for inspection.

“Come in MC,” he uttered picking up everything she had left to the side and bringing it inside with him without asking her permission. Just happy not to be lugging that stuff back into her car and driving to the nearest motel to drink herself into a lonely, angry stupor, MC stepped inside and shuffled off her shoes. She could hear him putting the bottles away into the fridge while she walked around the spacious lounge.

“Take a seat,” she heard right in her ear as swivelled around in fright to find that Saeran was already standing right behind her- how long had she been walking? - finding her favourite spot on the 3-seater leather sofa she tried to make herself as comfortable as she could. Saeran followed her and knelt in front her knees with his hand out expectantly,

“Is… there something you… wanted?” she questioned as she raked her brain trying to remember if this was some screwed up Choi twin game that she had miraculously forgotten. Rolling his eyes impatiently Saeran pushed himself in between her knees earning a yelp of surprise from the seated girl as he reached for her left hand. MC tried her best to pull her arm back from him, however his body belied the strength that lay within him. Saeran had managed to subdue her without breaking a sweat. MC squealed when something cold and wet touched her hand, glancing down she saw that he had made a make shift ice pack with blocks of ice and a dish towel with kittens all over them. Following her gaze Saeran cracked the first smile she’d seen since… since ever. 

She found she liked it when he smiled, his face wasn’t so harsh and the sharp lines of his features softened. Although he was Saeyoung’s identical twin she found the longer she looked over him, the more she could see what was different. His nose was just that little bit longer at the tip, his lips just a little bit more full than his brothers- his cheekbones more prominent; though just like his brother he was absolutely stunning. Realising that she had been staring at him for far longer than was deemed appropriate MC hid her burning cheek against her shoulder, praying to God that he hadn’t noticed. Risking a glance from the corner of her eye, she could see his smile had turned into an amused grin and she just wanted to world to swallow her up right then and there.

“So,” he began as he pulled away the ice pack from her hand, inspecting it making sure that it was nothing more serious than some bruising, “-are you going to tell me why your hand is banged up like this or should I just start assuming you robbed a liquor store using only your bare hands?”

“I… no,” she declined, she didn’t know Saeran from a bar of soap and he wanted her to divulge all her deepest darkest secrets to him?

“Do I need to investigate on my own? Should I ask Yoosung-” he asked, waiting to see her reaction. MC jumped forward in her seat so she was inches away from Saeran, her legs still around him, now effectively pinning him in place.

“No! No! Please don’t bring Yoosung into this” she begged, her eyes wild and quickly becoming misty. Frowning deeply at the sight of the moisture seeping out the sides of her eyes he didn’t like the thought that the mere idea of letting Yoosung know about her injuries brought about such a panic in her.

“MC… did Yoosung do this to you?” he asked cautiously, ready to bolt into action in case he needed to hunt the blonde shit down and tear him from limb to limb. MC shook her head, her brows furrowing.  “You don’t have to be scared and you don’t have to be ashamed. If he’s hurting you, please let me know, or Saeyoung. Anyone. You’re not alone MC,” he said almost tenderly shocking MC.

“No you misunderstand Saeran, he didn’t do this to me… I did this to him,” she confessed, running her fingers over the sore knuckles and bruised flesh of her left hand. Saeran’s eyes squinted in thought and asked for further information with the rolling of his hand and with a questioning quirk of his eyebrow. “I hit him. I punched him straight in the eye.”

Saeran tried to keep his straight face but allowed a few sniggers to escape before collecting himself to ask more questions.   
“So… I’m assuming he deserved the punch then?” he continued, waiting for MC to reply,

“Well if you consider him sticking his dick in another woman continuously over the last three years of our marriage as deserving it- then- yes” she retorted bitterly, her mouth turning into a sneer as she spoke.

“I don’t believe it,” Saeran whispered, his head spinning at MC’s revelation. MC snorted derisively and she picked up a piece of ice to run it across the valleys and dips of her knuckles, enjoying the cold bite against her skin.

“Well believe it, the woman admitted it and he didn’t deny it… which is exactly the same thing in the end when you think about it… right?” she asked her smile flickering, her bravado running on empty. Blinking back the pain MC forced herself to smile as she stood up and stepped around the still kneeling Saeran, making a beeline towards the fridge. Grabbing a bottle of vodka, she contemplated whether she should get a glass but then remembered she was a woman in pain- screw the glass- she’d be drinking straight from the bottle. 

Heading back to the living room there was no sign of Saeran except for the ice pack lying on the floor slowly melting. Hearing a commotion in a room down the hall MC decided to investigate while taking small swigs of vodka every couple of steps or so. Pushing the slightly ajar door open further, MC spat out whatever she had in her mouth- it was a freaking armoury in there. Rows and rows of guns and different weapons hanging on the walls. Shelves of differing ammunitions and, wait, was that a grenade belt? MC stumbled back until she hit the opposite hallway wall just watching as Saeran opened a glass cabinet pulling out a handgun and shoving a handful of rounds into his pockets. Sparing MC a quick look, Saeran made him way to the front door.

The cogs finally settling in place in her mind, she understood where Saeran was headed to with that gun. Running after the incensed man she threw the bottle aside and wrapped her arms around him before he could reach for his car keys. Weakly wriggling out of his captor’s hold he merely turned his head and asked to be released.

“ARE YOU INSANE? NO! What were you going to do? Scare the shit out of him? For what?!” she demanded, her arms still locked around his body.

“I was going to kill him,” he replied so simply that chills reverberated through her, it was that simple? He’d kill someone just for that? 

“Yes. It is that simple,” Saeran responded, surprising MC as she didn’t realise she had said that out loud. “I warned him MC. I warned him that he was to keep you happy and that you would never get hurt and he failed and he agreed to the terms. So, I get to kill him.”

MC shook her head against his back not willing to free him, she may have hated Yoosung right then but she didn’t want him dead. “It’s OK Saeran, honestly I’m OK. I’m not even that hurt,” she lied hoping to talk him down from the idea of homicide.

“You’re lying,” he affirmed looking back at her from over his shoulder. “You’re trying to look strong, to use your anger as a front so you don’t have to feel it- but I can tell- you’re hurt.” Feeling uncovered and bare although still fully dressed in front of him, MC pushed herself away from him… she wasn’t hurt. She was betrayed. She was used. But she wasn’t hurting- because if she was hurting then she would be crying and she promised herself long ago that no man would make her cry, no matter what.

“I’m not hur-”

“You are”

“Shut the fuck up! Don’t tell me what I’m feeling!”

“Well, apparently, someone has to as you don’t seem to know yourself!”

“You presumptuous piece of-”

“If yelling at me makes you feel better that’s ok. I can take it,” he offered with his arms open like some sort of sacrifice.  Feeling sick that the man in front of her was willing to take the brunt of the anger that should be directed at her cheating partner, feeling sick that the man in front of her _was_ correct- she was hurting, hurting more than she ever had. MC knew no matter how many bottles of liquor she consumed that night or the next or the next, that it would never dampen the pain she held.

A single tear drop fell from her eye.

That was all it took. One damned tear, to bring down all the walls she had put around herself to keep her safe, all the control and power she had over her relationship with her husband; crashing down around her, like the tears that streamed down her face. Saeran  set the gun down and tried to approach her but she shrunk back away from him, refusing to let herself be so vulnerable with anyone. Swiping at her face, half wiping her tears and half slapping herself, MC dashed past Saeran and grabbed yet another bottle of liquor and downed half the bottle in one continuous gulp. Walking back out to Saeran she pushed the bottle into his hands forcefully and put her hands on her hips,

“You’re not going to kill Yoosung.”

“Not today maybe but-”

“NO. Not ever.”

“But-“

“I don’t care. I have a better idea-”

“Oh?”

“I’m going to make him _wish_ he was dead.”

“Oh ho… and how are you going to do that?”

“I’m going to do what he did to me. I’m going out there and I’m going to have a lot of angry sex.”

Saeran blinked at her blankly before taking a long swig himself, wincing at the burn of it as it went down. “That’s- that’s a terrible idea MC.”

“Well it’s better than murder,” she mocked.

“But at least I’m not going out there and endangering myself with random men with God knows what kinks and diseases,” he countered, crossing his arms at his chest.

“I’m going to need to be a lot more drunk to do this,” she said to herself as she began to plan her night. Saeran shook his head as he polished off the rest of the bottle he was holding leaving MC dumbfounded.

“You are such an idiot,” he stated shaking his head at her disapprovingly.

“And you’re an asshole!” she pouted, somewhat offended. “If you’re so brilliant what should I do to make this right?”

“MC… you want to hurt him?”

“Yes”

“Then going out and screwing a 1000 men won’t hurt him… he’d forgive you. Even if he hadn’t fucked around before you… he’d had still forgiven you because that’s the kind of guy he is,” he pointed out leaving MC all out of ideas. “But… if you sleep with someone he trusts, someone he loves, you’d crush him.”

MC thought over the merits of his idea and she had to admit that what he said was true- the only issue was that there was no one close to him that she could enact the plan with. She would never be able to screw around with Zen because he was too much of a big brother to him, Jumin was out of the picture because he’d be disgusted at her for doing such a thing, Jaehee wasn’t suitable because Yoosung would probably get more turned on thinking about two head strong women going at it… and Saeyoung was definitely out because he was too much of a brother to _her_. She didn’t know any of his old university friends to reach out to them… maybe she’d just destroy all his LOLOL collectables and ask for a divorce and call it a day. Maybe kick him in the balls a bit. Something.

“That would have been a great idea Saeran but there’s no one that fills that bill that would do something so mean spirited to Yoosung.”

“I would,” he said so easily that MC had to ask him to repeat himself. “I would, I don’t consider him my friend… in fact I would consider him one of my greatest enemies.” MC scratched at her hairline, her mouth quirking into an uneasy smile. This wasn’t right, somehow the idea of using Saeran for something like this was wrong- like she was taking advantage of him.

“I… I can’t do that… couldn’t ask that of you-” she spluttered nervously unable to meet his eyes.

“You don’t have to ask- I’m offering. It’s been a long time since I’ve been with anyone, it’s kinda a win-win situation for everyone here. You get your revenge, I get my kicks and Yoosung becomes the crying wreck you want him to become,” he smiled devilishly at her stepping closer to her. “So… what do you say?”

MC’s mouth had gone dry and her mind nothing but fuzzy static. Since when did Saeran have any sort of sex appeal? And why was it working on her with him doing nothing but propositioning her? Surely this was only because she wanted to get back at Yoosung, this was her rage speaking and not actual lust for the man himself. Stepping back like she was prey to his predator, her heart thrumming faster and faster in her chest- she shouldn’t be getting this excited. This was just a potential revenge fuck, it didn’t even matter if she didn’t get off, the act itself was all she needed. 

Peering back up at Saeran who was in the process of licking his top lip sensually as he let his eyes scan up and down her body like he was sizing her up, making decisions about what he could do to her… what he wanted to do her. Oh god she couldn’t do this. Spinning around swiftly she was met with a wall and then two deceptively strong arms beside her confining her in. She could feel Saeran’s breath on her shoulder, following the length of her hair down her neck, MC could hear him take in her scent and… he was so close to her she could hear how he had suppressed a groan at the base of his throat.

Moving one arm away one when he was sure she wasn’t going to run from him, Saeran drew back the curtain of hair that draped across her shoulders and back; he wanted to see that beautiful, flawless neck. Skimming the tip of his nose and lips over the length of her neck while his free hand ran his blunt nails down the side of her arm. MC tried her best to stay unaffected by the man’s actions, but, shit… she was only human. 

Feeling her heart pulse faster Saeran couldn’t help but smirk against her skin, feeling bolder he drew his hands back up her arms and played with the straps of her dress, hooking his fingers under them. Following where the fabric fell from the back to the front he was sure now she wasn’t wearing a bra. Slowly so she had a chance to stop him, he pushed off one strap and then the other, the thin scraps of fabric hanging loosely at her elbows and for a moment, Saeran was stuck for ideas on how to extricate her arms without ruining the mood but MC shifted her arms out of them herself, putting her arms out in front of her, bracing herself against the wall. Saeran took half a step back to admire the image before him for a second, MC the dominant little firecracker, being almost submissive to him- it was almost enough for him to cum in his pants right then and there.

Stepping closer to her so she could feel every inch of his body against hers, he enjoyed seeing the goosebumps rise along the expanse of her arms and the slight shiver that ran through her. He was already impossibly hard and his favourite leather pants did nothing to hide that fact. Pressing just that little bit harder along the dip in her ass he delighted in the gasp of breath that MC made.

“S-Saeran…” she moaned as she looked over her shoulder back towards him, her mouth slightly parted- her pink tongue swiping along the seams of her lips, her eyes clouded with lust as he continued to rub himself against her… “Saeran… this is…a one-time… thing… uh… ah right? No strings attached?… so it stays a win… _oh god yes_ … win situation?” she panted, even in a sexual haze she still wanted to make sure that it was completely fair between them, that there could be no misunderstanding- that she didn’t love him, that she was doing this to get even with her cheating husband… that he was just a tool for that revenge.

Although it broke whatever little heart he believed he had, if this was the only way to make MC feel better, the only way to hurt that little fucker who he entrusted MC’s heart with- then one time with her would have to be enough. It was one more than he ever thought he was going to have.

“No strings MC.”

“You promise?” she keened as he ran his nails against the sides of her breasts and ribs, throwing her head back so it rested against his shoulder giving him a fine view of her heaving chest and the dusky nipples just begging for his attention. Licking along the base of her neck up to her ear, while his hands were busy touching every centimetre of her chest except where she wanted him to, did he whisper his promises to her.

“I promise MC,” he lied, running his thumbs against the sensitive peaks causing her to rub against his throbbing cock, eliciting an appreciative moan from MC and a sharp intake of breath for Saeran.

Turning so she was facing him, MC wrapped her arms around his neck pushing her body to be as close to this man as she could. Saeran bent at the knee and grabbed at the back of her thighs roughly, undoubtedly leaving bruised fingerprints, as he lifted her and draped her legs around him. Carrying her all the way back into the living room Saeran enjoyed the mewls she made for him as he nipped and sucked the sensitive skin on her neck. He couldn’t understand how she could have gone through her entire relationship with Yoosung without him ever seeing one mark on her- how could that man never have wanted to put some sort of proof that she was his? He wasn’t going to miss this one opportunity he had to show the world that for even one day, MC wanted him, that she chose him.

Sitting himself down with her perched upon his lap he finally got the chance to appreciate MC, almost completely naked before him. Her hair mussed up from his fingers unable to stop running through them, her cheeks aflame with a beautiful pale pink flush, her pert breasts just screaming out for him to put his hands and mouth on them…. Her dress bunched around her waist and hips. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to flip her over and ram himself into her over and over again… but this whole thing was for her, he’d let her take the reins and he’d follow her lead.

MC ran her hands over the sides of Saeran’s face, her fingers threading through his fine silver white strands, her actions gentle and unassuming until she pulled roughly on his hair to tilt his head back so she could reach his lips easier. Running her tongue along the seams of mouth between caresses of her lips against his, asking for entrance. She made slow work of winding her tongue against his and moaned into his mouth, he tasted like mint and vodka, a combination she never thought she would enjoy but she couldn’t get enough of it now. A deep rumble of appreciation vibrated through Saeran’s chest as his hands explored the expanse of her bare back, her skin so soft and so responsive, he was rapidly growing addicted to the reactions he could provoke- he didn’t know if he’d be able to let her out of his bed, _but he’d have to._

One arm behind her to support her and the other to run down her sternum, MC bowed her back creating a perfect arch, barely breathing as his hand continued its decent. Pulling her back up gruffly he positioned his mouth perfectly to capture her left breast, quickly fastening his lips around her hardened peak unprepared for the immediate response he would get; her fingers tightened almost painfully in his hair and he was rewarded with her most breathy of moans shuddering through her body. Moving over to the other breast he let his tongue lave teasingly against the skin surrounding her nipple, enjoying the impatience radiating off his lover, her thighs squeezing at his hips and her moans turning into frustrated groans. MC titled her head downwards to see Saeran looking right back up at her, that damned smirk still on his face- and maintaining eye contact he carefully rolled her nipple between his teeth before biting down, slowly growing harder and harder until MC’s body was shaking. Releasing the abused flesh from his teeth he washed his tongue over the over-sensitized skin causing the woman to convulse in his grasp, her breath hitching in her throat.

Clambering back up to straddle him properly MC’s mouth roughly stole his in another blistering kiss, teeth, tongues and hands everywhere. Jerking away only when her lungs screamed for air, MC rested her forehead on his and stared into his hypnotising eyes. His right hand cupping her jaw, thumb running along her swollen bottom lip- _he didn’t want to let her go_.

MC squeezed her eyes shut concentrating on what she feeling; the pool of heat in her core demanding her attention as she lightly ground herself against his rigid length, earning her another hiss of approval from Saeran. Encouraged by his fingers digging into her she bucked into him harder, her body thanking her for this glorious friction, her underwear practically soaked through with her arousal. Opening her eyes to find his still fixated on her she unconsciously swallowed at the hungry expression painted all over his face;

“Sae… Saeran… please… I can’t wait anymore- I need you-” she whined, twisting her fingers in his signature red tank top.  

“What do you need?” he asked, his voice like chocolate covered gravel, smothered with desire and want. MC’s brow creased and her mouth downturned into a frown, pleading with him, with herself as she tried to focus through her lust, 

“I need _you_. Fuck me, Saeran, I need you-” silencing her by bringing her head down to place his mouth against her ear he clamped down on the lobe granting him a surprised gasp between pleasure and plain.

“Baby, I’m gonna fuck you so good you’re never gonna leave my bed,” he promised his eyes glinting with self-assured arrogance. MC spurred on by his brash words made to leave his lap to take her god forsaken underwear off but Saeran would have none of it; pushing her back down by her hips he pushed the light material of her dress further up to reveal her plain white cotton panties- something seeming so virginal hiding such sin- he couldn’t handle it. Bunching the material in both hands he ripped the fabric easily and pulled it away from her body, the cloth rubbing against her sex with a delicious burn. Saeran lifted up the ruined underwear between them, almost transparent from her want, MC blushing furiously as she faced her longing head on.

“Oh MC… look at all that… was that all from me?” he chuckled as he rubbed the material between his fingers playfully, “-what a waste, I was so thirsty too.” He threw away the torn cloth so he could dip his fingers in between her folds, marvelling at just how wet she was, the moisture starting to flow down her inner thighs and on to his pants. Examining his fingers glistening with her very essence he couldn’t help but put one finger in his mouth, sucking it clean; a sweet and tart flavour enveloping him, making his mouth water. MC’s pupils grew larger at the erotic sight of a man savouring her taste, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip; Saeran ever observant, lifted his other finger still covered with her, up to her lips offering to share. Never breaking eye contact, MC’s tongue slipped out from her mouth to slowly lap it up from the bottom of his finger to the tip before letting the flexible muscle twist and slide around his digit, Saeran transfixed at how talented that little muscle of hers was. Grabbing her cheeks roughly so her mouth was forced to stay open with her tongue hanging out, he entwined his tongue with hers, stealing the flavour for himself.

“You taste fucking amazing MC,” he rasped unable to hold back anymore, his fingers circling her sensitive clit making her keen and buck, he needed to see her wild, to abandon everything and be there with him in that moment, to have only him in her mind and body. MC was visibly shaking with need, the corners of her eyes seeping with tears of frustration and her body covered with a sheen of sweat.   
  
“Saeran… I can’t wait anymore… I need you inside me, please… please” she implored him, her excitement ever growing. She had never had to beg anyone for anything in bed, she was always in control but this once; with him now, she knew she didn’t need to be. That cursed smirk which made him look sexy as fuck returned and she wanted nothing more than to slap it off his face… after she rode it. 

Leaning back with his arms out to the side as if he were beckoning her to do as she willed with him… MC wasted no time. Unbuckling his pants and pulling down the zipper she wasn’t too surprised to find the boy didn’t wear anything underneath as his length sprung free from its confines. MC licked her lips at the beautiful sight of his proud cock, just slightly bigger than average but a nice solid thickness that she knew would stretch her _just right_. The head was red and glistening with beads of precum that she scooped up with the pad of her thumb and brought to her lips to suck greedily upon; he was tangy with a deeper muskier flavour that stayed on her tastebuds. She loved it. If her cunt wasn’t already pulsing with need she’d love nothing more than to feel the heavy weight of him inside her mouth.

Aligning their bodies MC slid herself against his length savouring the feel of his smooth skin slipping in between her drenched folds. Incapable to waiting, MC lowered herself onto him, inch by agonising inch until he was seated all the way inside her; she smiled to herself, she was right- he did stretch her just right. Saeran had to grip the sofa as she sheathed herself upon him, the breath was being squeezed out of him, he was sure of it, her walls squeezing him like a vice- a hot, wet vice that wanted to swallow him whole.

Taking a moment to adjust around his girth MC slowly drew her hips up and then back down, her body never letting go of the man beneath her. The feeling of being unbearably full to achingly empty. The feeling of his breath fanning against her skin as he tried his best to hold back and let her have his way with him, to make this moment last as long as they could. She repeated the motion as a small moan slipped from her lips; over and over, she rolled her hips on his hardened length as she focused on all the sensations of him being inside her. _Faster_ , she had to go faster she told herself as she ground her body against his; accepting every groan and grunt her partner afforded her. Sweat was starting to drip from her but neither of them cared as she continued to work his cock inside her, bouncing up and down maddeningly on his lap- she was so close she could feel it, she pushed her torso up against his chest enjoying the rough material of his top rubbing against her nipples, helping her teeter closer to the edge. Saeran’s breathing became erratic and his grunts more urgent as he started to push her down harder on him- they were both close then.

Using the last of her stamina MC willed herself to keep going, keep going faster, harder until her walls started to flutter, that familiar feeling of her pussy squeezing the man inside her and she convulsed around him trying to milk him dry, too exhausted to scream or moan, but instead chanted Saeran’s name repeatedly as she was coming down from her high. A few moments passed before the blinding white light behind her eyelids disappeared as MC looked back down at him, his eyes taking in every detail and reciting them to his memory. 

Smiling sheepishly at him as she basked in her afterglow, she lay her head down against his shoulder enjoying the sporadic spasms around his still hard cock deep inside her. Brushing her hair back away from her face affectionately Saeran dotted her face with sweet kisses as he ran his palm over her back and sides. Humming contentedly, she turned her head to see Saeran gaze at her tenderly before she felt the familiar pull of his length out of her… before he slammed back in without warning, MC’s eyes bulging from shock and pleasure.

“Sit back for me,” he commanded as he slid his hands to hold onto the bottom of her thighs to spread her open to him completely. Following his instruction MC sat back with her back straightened, “-Hold on to my shoulders,” he added as he waited for her to comply. Once she was in the position he wanted her to be in he looked between them and smacked his lips together as if he were about to feast on a delectable feast. “Look at that MC- look at where we’re joined. I want you to remember how pretty your pussy looked around my cock,” he demanded, “-will you do that for me? Next time you’re fucking your husband, think of me inside you instead of him. The next time he tries to make you cum, think of this and know that he could never make you feel like I do, right now.”

His lewd words reignited MC’s appetite as she began to earnestly drip from want, amusing Saeran to no end.

“I want you to touch yourself, but keep one hand on my shoulder… you’re going to need it” he chuckled at her confused expression. “Go on, work your fingers against your clit like a good girl.” MC trailed her hand down to her exposed pussy and slowly spread the moisture from her body onto her fingers before tracing above the over-sensitized nub. Her walls instantly clenched around him and he threw his head back in appreciation of how utterly receptive her body was to him. He was tempted to thank God for a minute. “-It’s my turn to fuck you,” he growled as he thrusted up inside her. MC almost squealed at the new angle he was hitting, how he felt like he had gotten deeper inside of her. “Don’t stop touching yourself!” he barked when he realised she had stopped, “I want you screaming my name! I want you to scream for me until you can’t even speak!”

MC nodded her head, her brain not letting her speak, only letting her feel what this man was doing to her. One hand working furiously against her clit, the other clinging onto Saeran’s shoulder for support- MC could already see the stars coming towards her behind her eyelids. Saeran continued to piston in and out of her at an alarming speed she didn’t know he could reach, his eyes closing to focus on the feel of her around him, the sounds of her mewls and moans filling his ears like a fine symphony- _God he was almost there…_

MC was moaning for him, screaming adages of thanks to god and his cock as she came again, her trembling cunt snaking around him again making it harder to move, but, _fuck_ , he wouldn’t change it for the world. Pushing himself into her one last time, he coated every bit inside of her with his cum.

Completely spent, MC fell forward an utter quivering mess, her body a mass of jelly she couldn’t move. That was the best fuck she had ever received… and it wasn’t from her husband… it was born from anger, from pettiness and her stupid need to get even… What was worse was that she used Saeran… how had she sunk so low? Tears were falling before she could even stop them. She tried her best to pull away from Saeran so he wouldn’t notice her crying, but failed spectacularly as she hiccoughed a sob and cried even harder. Strong arms encompassed her once again as he brought her back to lie against his chest, his fingers gently working out the knots at the ends of her hair as she continued to weep into his shirt.

“Oh god what have I done?” she wailed, fracturing Saeran’s heart. “I… I’m so sorry Saeran… I should have never… Forgive me!” she begged as she vaulted away from him, running towards the door. Fixing her dress as best she could and grabbing her keys and handbag she made her way to the door, ignoring the warm trail that made its way down her leg, reminding her of the terrible sin she had just committed against both men.

Dashing to her car she turned on the ignition before even putting on her seatbelt and drove as fast as she could, to anywhere but there.

* * *

 

_She needn’t have rushed, Saeran thought, still seated on the couch with his rapidly softening member still out; stains from their fucking painting his leather pants- he had already promised he would let her go after… but then again… he had also promised that he’d fuck her so well that she wouldn’t want to leave…_  
  


* * *

  
Dropping her keys in the bowl next to the doorway and her bag on the floor, MC shut the door behind her. Flicking her eyes towards the clock on the wall it was past 2am… the lights in the bedroom were turned off… Yoosung would be asleep by now. If he was at home, that is. Opening the door slightly she saw the familiar sight of the blonde-haired man in bed, their wedding album still open on his night stand- he must have been looking over at it while she was out… fucking another man. Feeling sick with herself she tiptoed around the bed towards the ensuite, careful not to make a sound to wake him, she never wanted him to see her like this. She never wanted to be like this.  
  


* * *

_  
He heard her drive up as the flash of her headlights flooded their bedroom, he quickly put the photo album he had been crying over for the last four hours to the side as he rushed back into bed, fluffing the covers about him. He knew MC, if he tried to talk to her now she’d flee like a scared, injured animal or lash out at him- neither outcomes ideal if they wanted to work this out, and goodness he did. He was an idiot, he had the perfect wife who was kind, funny and always supportive of him and he goes and messes it up because some men made fun of him for getting married a virgin. For falling victim to a pretty woman’s advances, who catered to his ego- who made him feel like a big, strong man… but he felt needed and safe when he was with MC… how could he even think he wanted the other woman? To feel like some stupid, hulking alpha male? He’d do whatever it took to make her trust him again, however long it took- they were married, that had to mean something._

_He forced himself to stay still and keep his breathing at an even pace even if his knuckles were turning white from grasping the fitted sheet beneath him. She walked into the bathroom, turning on the light and he got his first real look at her. Her hair was matted and a mess, her clothes rumpled with one strap falling down her arm… she had bites and scratches all over her shoulders and neck, her lips were swollen her eyes were red…_

_Ripping the sheets from himself he ran into the bathroom to hold her against him. If something terrible had happened when she ran off because she was upset at him; if someone did this to her- he wouldn’t even know what he would do to the them, he didn’t know what he would do to himself._

_“Are you hurt MC? Did… did someone touch you-” he asked panicked, hands careful not to touch the angry red marks along her body. She shook her head miserably as she began crying harder, trying to push his hands off her feebly. “Please MC, if someone did this to you we need to report it, there’s no need to feel ashamed or-”_

_“I fucked someone else,” she confessed, unable to hear him worry about her anymore, her remorse consuming her as she stood there smelling of sex and guilt. “I did this to myself Yoosung.”_

_The young vet relinquished his hold on her like she burned him; he knew that he had no right to act like the injured party in this- he had started this, but it still hurt, he hated knowing someone else had touched her- she was only meant for him… is this what she felt? Feels?_

_Yoosung bit back the tears that wanted to come out but he knew he didn’t deserve to be crying._

_“Do you hate me?” MC asked pitifully, her arms wrapping around herself as she sobbed. Yoosung took a step forward and kissed her on her forehead, ignoring the scent of the other man’s cologne on her skin, and held her once again, burying the jealousy eating away at him._

_“No MC, I could never hate you.”_

_Bawling harder, MC sought whatever comfort she could find in her husband’s arms, there was no doubt that she loved this man before her, but now the cycle of eye for an eye had begun… could they stop it?_

* * *

_No. She couldn’t._

Now that she had felt what it was like to be with him, to be with Saeran, she couldn’t let him go. She, they, had tried though- ignoring each other at functions, exchanging pleasantries at a minimum when they couldn’t find excuses to avoid each other… but somehow… when they were alone, they’d find themselves falling into temptation time and time again.

Whenever Yoosung would go to work she’d rush over to Saeran and they’d start the cycle all over again. Sometimes he’d wait, hidden in the shadows until he saw Yoosung pull out of the driveway then he’d break in and surprise MC while she was doing something as mundane as doing dishes, bending her over while muttering something about needing to eat breakfast before driving his tongue into her. There was no satisfaction to be had, they were never full of each other, no sating to be had for either of them- their need growing at each touch.

Lying back in Saeran’s bed, her back arching impossibly high, MC let out another low moan. He had been at it for _hours_. She was astonished his jaw hadn’t fallen off yet! He had ripped off every article of clothing from her as soon as she stepped into the house and he was near frantic trying to figure out what he wanted to do, flipping her over back and forth bellowing out “Fuck! MC, look what you do to me!” as his hands skimmed over her body.

Eventually he realised he wanted nothing more than to feast upon her, undoubtedly his most favourite activity (followed by her sucking on his dick, he was right her mouth and tongue were a deadly combo) as she writhed and screamed because of him. MC flattened her back onto the mattress and craned her neck to look down between her legs, to find Saeran with his eyes closed looking perfectly contented just lapping away at her like she was made of his favourite ice cream. Maybe she was. Putting in two fingers in her soaking pussy as his flat tongue laved at her clit he knew it would only be a matter of time before she would be quaking before him and begging for him to let her cum… after all he’d already denied her orgasm four times over. MC was near blind and delirious as she approached her climax, her body trembling as her skilful lover brought her closer and closer…

“Beg MC, beg me to let you cum,” he ordered, never ceasing his attentions on her, his fingers pumping in and out faster. MC was crying her body unable to keep up with what Saeran was putting it through.

“P-please… Saeran… ha-have mercy… please… I, I… ahh… d-don’t stop! I’m so…” she begged as she threaded her fingers into his fringe, holding him down against her, her hips bucking against his mouth. Smiling despite himself at MC’s wanton actions, he began to lightly suck on her clit while his fingers spun circles on her g-spot before curling his fingers forward as he pulled them out, the new sensations enough to send the desperate woman hurtling over the edge. 

Crawling above her like a proud lion, he surveyed her face as it she reeled from the aftershocks of her orgasm, her body still spasming on itself and her face glowing. Cracking one tired eye open she saw Saeran grinning at her, his cheeks and chin absolutely soaked with her cum, the moisture catching in the light giving him the look of a predator who had just finished eating. Reaching up around his neck to bring him closer to her, she licked from his chin to the sides of his mouth, enticing him to kiss her deeply sharing in her flavour. 

“Don’t make me go back down there MC… I won’t be nearly as kind as I was before” he teased as he lay down beside her, tucking his arm under and around her, knowing that she would inevitably curl up next to him and trace silly patterns on his stomach… or sometimes outline the edges of his tattoo… somehow when she did it, it didn’t make him feel bad or guilty that he had been part of such a screwed up organisation- it make him feel relieved that he had gotten away so he could enjoy… whatever _this_ was.

Yawning drowsily, she pressed a kiss against his shoulder as she allowed herself to fall asleep. Saeran however, stayed awake- he didn’t want to miss a moment with her, lose any time to something as trivial as sleep. He would try to count every eyelash she had on each eye, the creases in her lips, the amount of times she would smile in her sleep… how could sleep compare to that?

When she woke up, stretching and smiling stupidly up at him he couldn’t help but return it as he kissed her again, moving between her legs ready to feel her around him again, though he knew this time it wouldn’t be the same. This time his thrusts wouldn’t be as rough, this time his lips wouldn’t be as demanding and this time his hands would be holding her to him instead of just steady… he didn’t want to mindlessly fuck MC anymore, he didn’t want to pretend the feelings he had weren’t real or that they were just a burden; they were real and even if it was the one and only time he could, he would show her he loved her.

Holding her close to him he marvelled at the velvet of her skin gliding over his, the scent of her perfume, the salt of her sweat and her lust bewitching him, the sounds she made as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder exciting him even more… there was nothing about this woman he was willing to deny himself. How could he stop doing this? They both knew it was wrong- but he couldn’t give her up. This would only end in disaster… for him.  
  


* * *

 

_MC was looking around for her other shoe, she was sure she had kicked it off near the front of the house but she had still yet to find it. Walking back into the bedroom in case she missed it in there she saw Saeran sitting against his headboard with a dark look on his face and his arms crossed defensively across his chest. Pausing to think if she may have done something to bring upon this abrupt mood change but she was drawing blank._

_“Saeran, have you seen my other shoe?”_

_“You’re going back then?” he answered mysteriously, not looking her in the eye, his frown deepening. Tucking her hair behind her ear MC cautiously ventured around the room under the guise of looking for her missing clothing but in reality, she just wanted to create some distance in between her and the brooding male._

_“Of course I am, but I can hardly go with only one-”_

_Saeran threw the covers off himself walking up to her completely naked, barely any distance between them at all. “You’re seriously telling me… that after all this… after what we just did… you’re going to go back to him? Are you fucking serious MC?” he roared as he shook her firmly hoping that some sense would rattle inside her. “How can you do this MC?”_

_MC never thought she would be made to feel ashamed of herself while with Saeran so the shock of his question brought upon feelings that she buried within her, quick to rear their ugly heads, and made her eyes water faster than she’d like to admit._

_“I… I’m married to him…” she weakly offered not knowing what else to say to the enraged man in front of her. Saeran screamed into her face as he swooped around and smacked his open palm against the wall, stunning MC._

_“You’re married to him? Really?”_

_“I…”_

_“No”_

_“No?”_

_“No. Don’t fucking give me such a weak ass excuse that ‘you’re married’, if that was enough why do you keep coming back to me?” he thundered, his beautiful green blue eyes misting over. “Why?! Answer me? Why do you keep leaving my bed to go back to his?”_

_MC’s heart felt like it was burrowing deeper and deeper into her chest, her stomach sinking below her feet. What was happening here? Was he trying to tell her that he… that he cared for her?_

_“You… you promised that there were n-no strings attached Saeran… that this was going to be ok” she countered not willing to acknowledge his previous question._

_“I. Fucking. Lied,” he ground out as he paced the length of the room, blocking the way to the door so she couldn’t escape him. “I’ve loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I chose you out of millions of women because there was something about you I couldn’t get out of my system… and now I know you’ve felt it too,” he insisted as he pointed a finger straight to her heart._

_“Oh and how are you so sure about that you jackass?” she refuted pushing him away roughly only to elicit a victorious grin from the hacker. “Because… you wouldn’t be crying at the thought of going back to him. You wouldn’t be crying over the thought of leaving me.”_

_MC’s vision started to swim, the world starting to turn off kilter. Sliding the other shoe off her foot she refused to talk any longer and pushed past him, trying to leave his house. As she opened the front door he called out her name harshly, his voice breaking adding another etch on her already scarred heart._

_“If you leave now MC and you go back to him… you can’t come back until you know all the answers to my questions. If you go back and never answer me, I never want to see your face again.”_

_Swallowing the cries that wanted to fly out of her mouth, MC opened the door and walked back to her car, weeping all the way back home. This was her disaster._

* * *

Yoosung had just finished setting the table when MC walked into the house, surprised by seeing her husband at home so early in the day. He had wanted to come home to cook for her, he hadn’t done that in so long and he thought they were finally turning a corner in their relationship and…

“Where are your shoes MC?” he asked bemused.

“My… My shoes?” she repeated her cheeks burning. Yoosung laughed as he went into the kitchen to wet a clean dish towel to wipe her feet with, when he returned he motioned for her to sit down as he set to work wiping the dirt from his wife’s feet.

“So Iisten, I’m going to make something for dinner tonight, did you have specific req-”

“I’m cheating on you.”

Yoosung’s hands had stilled against her feet, the air stolen away from his lungs, his body frozen to the spot.

“Did you hear me Yoosung?” she asked as she slipped her foot away from his grasp. Falling to his hands his body had started to shake with pent up tears and emotion he wasn’t willing to address.

“How… how long?” he managed to croak out in between his hallow gasps for breath. MC could feel her eyes start to tear up at seeing the man she had once promised to love and cherish hurt so much, but she needed to do this, it wasn’t fair on Yoosung or Saeran, even if she ended up alone at least her conscience would begin to clear.

“Since that night you found me in the bathroom,” she admitted, her cheeks burning with shame.

“A year?! A whole fucking year?” he wheezed out as he slammed his hand against the floor, his amethyst eyes boring into hers.

“Yes”

“Do I… Do I know them?” he asked

“Does it matter?” she rebuffed him, watching as his frown quickly formed into a snarl

“Yes it matters MC,” he spat as he finally stood up, towering over her as she sat down. “So I’m assuming from your hesitation it must be someone we both know…”

“Yes.”

“Who?”

“Yoosung…”

“WHO! I want to know who I need to kill for sleeping with my wife while pretending to be my friend!” he bellowed as he threw the dirty towel on the table, bending over her to cage her between the table and himself.

“Saeran.”

Yoosung yelled as he swiped his arms in front of him clearing the table, plates and glasses shattering against their floor, the metal of the cutlery clanging loudly to break the thick silence. “I should have fucking known!” he admonished himself, “I’ve always known the bastard was in love with you, from the day we confronted him all those years ago, he was spouting some nonsense about how you were meant for him and that I was in the way… did you know that’s why he attacked me? That was the reason I lost my eye?” he shouted hoping the truth would hurt her as much as it did him. MC burst into tears, she had always known she shared the blame in Yoosung’s acquired disability- but now knowing that that it was completely and utterly her fault she knew there was nothing she could do to make this right between them.

“But,” he whispered, turning over to her, his eyes filled with sorrow… and love, “But I would do it all over again. I would lose both eyes. My arms. My legs. My life… I’d do anything to keep you safe MC… I love you,” he professed breaking down in tears again. MC climbed up onto the table and reached out for him. 

“Oh Yoosung, I’m so sorry- I love you too… I love you so much.”

Wrapping their arms around each other they cried together for all the suffering they had put each other through, both pouring out apology after apology, confession after confession- clearing the air between them.

Hours later, all cried out and sitting on the ground amidst the debris, hand in hand, Yoosung leaned over to kiss his wife and she held him against her heart. 

_Eventually, everything was going to be ok._   
  


* * *

  

The doorbell rang late that night.

Opening it up bleary eyed with a scowl on his face, he faced MC, barefoot and red eyed on his doorstep. This was it. It was over then. The knot of anxiety and pain he had been keeping all these years threatened to explode within him.

She took a tentative step forward.

“I… keep coming back to you because that’s all I ever want to do, is to keep coming back to you.”

Another step.

“I leave your bed but I never sleep his, because I’m always dreaming that I’m still here with you.”

Another step.

“I cry because I don’t ever want to leave you- and I was scared that you wanted to stop because you wanted to leave me.”

Another step.

“I love you.”

Standing in the doorway, bared and vulnerable, MC waited for the next step.

Tugging her forward Saeran wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, thanking whoever was listening for another chance to have her with him, to not have to let her go at the end of the day- to sleep in their bed.

Pulling away as she wiped her eyes, smiling, “Besides… I needed to come back for my shoes.” Saeran rolled his eyes before curling his arm around the back of her neck to help him press a kiss to her forehead,

“You are such an idiot,” he chuckled lowering his hold on her to drop to her waist, feeling the knot in his stomach loosen for the first time.

“And you’re an asshole!” she joked as she helped him secure his grip on her.

Using their free hands, they both pushed the door closed.  


End file.
